Take Care of Me
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome’s desire to care for Sesshoumaru keeps her at his side when she should have gone. Written for LJ Dokuga Contest's Anniversary Challenge


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

This was written for Dokuga_Contest's Anniversary Challenge, theme Paper.

Note: I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, but it refuses to work any other way, so I'm stuck with it for now.

-

Kagome frowned as she dug blindly through her purse for her cell phone while trying to keep her eyes on the road. Finally her fingers closed around the evasive device and she yanked it out, flipping it open to hold up to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Kagome? Have you left home yet?"

Her frown grew at the tone of his voice. He sounded… off… somehow. "Yeah, I'm almost there. Did you need me to stop somewhere?"

"No. The situation has changed. It would be best for you to turn around."

"Huh? What do you mean? Is something wrong? You sound funny."

"This Sesshoumaru is not feeling well."

Kagome blinked. "What, like, you're sick? I didn't think demons got sick."

The taiyoukai closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "There are certain illnesses that can, and do, affect demons."

"Well if you're sick then I'm definitely coming over! You can't be there all alone and miserable with no one to take care of you. Besides, I'm in the driveway now. No turning back for me." She giggled softly as she heard a click over the phone signifying that he'd surrendered and hung up. He knew a battle of wills with her was pointless.

Kagome put the car in park, hopped out, and gathered her things before making her way to the front door, letting herself inside. "Sessh?" she called out softly, her voice echoing through the large open hall.

"In here," his reply reached her from the living room.

She hurried into the room, expecting to find him curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him and an icepack on his face. That's what she always did when she was sick. But that wasn't what she found. Instead he was sitting straight-backed on the edge of the couch, staring intently at the blank television.

"You know, it works better if you turn it on," she teased with a grin. She set down her things and sat beside her best and oldest friend. She gently poked his shoulder and after a moment he finally turned his head to look at her. The look on his face had her worried in an instant. "Sesshoumaru! What's wrong with you?! You look absolutely miserable."

"I will be fine," he replied, thinking to himself, _'It is you who I worry about.'_

"Well, what do you do when you're sick? I don't remember you ever being sick before!"

He frowned. He should have called her earlier, ensured he caught her before she left her house, but a part of him wanted her here with him, no matter the risk.

When it seemed that he wasn't going to answer she got more specific. "Do you need to be resting? Should I put you in bed and check on you later? Or would you rather rest down here? I brought movies like I said I would. Are you hungry? Do you want some soup? I could make you some soup."

He knew that she wouldn't quit until he gave her some kind of answer, so he gave in and opened his mouth. "Watching movies will be fine if you insist on staying."

"Well, can I catch what you have?"

"No." Inside his beast chuckled darkly. _'Not exactly.'_

"Then I'm going to be here to make sure you get everything you need."

Her words inspired a flash of mental images and Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his cheek to stop the needy sound that almost slipped out. This was bad. He needed to get her out of there, but he seemed to lack the will to make it happen. Even with all his strength and power he couldn't win a mental battle against himself to save his best friend. He was pathetic and he knew it.

Kagome studied him for a moment, noting how his shoulders appeared to be shaking slightly, as if he was under a great strain, and she sighed. Even after all the time they'd known each other he still hated for her to see any hint of weakness in him. "Alright, then I'll put in a movie." She reached into a bag and grabbed a random case before walking across the room, bending down to insert the disk in the DVD player.

The sight of her ass in the air, her tight jeans outlining it perfectly, brought up a fresh wave of pain and this time he failed to hold in a whimper as his excruciatingly hard cock twitched, his hand moving over it, pushing down, the pressure just barely easing the torment.

She turned quickly and gave him a concerned look. "Kami, you're flushed." She crossed the short distance between them and gently touched his forehead with her fingertips. "Do demons get fevers?" He shook his head, averting his eyes, and she frowned. "Sesshoumaru, you have to tell me what's wrong. How can I help if I don't know how?"

Oh, if only she truly wanted to help, but no, she was his friend. She was the only real friend he'd ever had and he was terrified of losing her. He had to find a way to control himself, to fight his way through this until she left. Then he would figure something out. Until then, he simply had to deal with it; deal with the pressure, the pain, and the aching need that just the sight, sound, or scent of her made a million times worse.

He'd been so deeply focused in his own mind that he'd missed it when she stood and left the room, returning shortly with a damp, cold washrag. She sat at the opposite end of the couch this time and opened her arms to him. "Sesshoumaru, come here. Lie back and relax."

He didn't want to do it, but at the same time he did… he really, really did. His body moved without his permission as he lay back against her in a semi reclined position. His head was pillowed by her breasts, her body supporting his with her arms wrapped around him lovingly. She placed the washrag on his forehead, the cool fabric against his hot skin giving just a moment's relief. He could feel the fingers of one hand playing with his hair while the other reached for the remote control, starting the movie.

She'd never held him like this before. He'd held her as she cried in the past and they'd hugged from time to time. Still, never before in all their years as friends had she cradled him so sweetly, so intimately. Her large, perky breasts felt wonderful under his head and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to flip over and lick and suck at them until they were tipped with tight hard peaks and she was the one whimpering in need. He silently cursed himself as his runaway thoughts brought forth a new wave of heat and he failed to withhold a whine.

"Are you in pain?" she whispered softly, her fingertips finding his cheek and sliding in a gentle caress along his markings.

"This Sesshoumaru is fine."

"This Sesshoumaru is a liar," she replied with a frown. "Don't make me call your father." A small smirk pulled at her lips. "Or better yet, should I call Inuyasha and see if he has any idea what's wrong with…?"

Her question was cut off with an irritated snarl. "You will do nothing of the sort."

"I will so if you don't tell me what's really going on here. Come on, Sesshoumaru, how long have we been friends now? I am not going to think poorly of you or find you weak. Please, trust me."

No matter how much he was enjoying their position, he couldn't risk her calling the hanyou. It would be utterly humiliating for Inuyasha to see him like this. Why was he trying to hide this from her anyway? The mental image of her moaning beneath him was an instant reminder as he sat up quickly, pressing hard on his aching cock while repeating a mental chant of _'Not Kagome, not Kagome.'_ Maybe if he told her what was going on she'd leave him to deal with it himself?

He was rocking where he sat and it looked almost like he had a terrible stomachache. Kagome scanned worried eyes over him again before bending down to pick up the washcloth that had been flung from his face when he sat up so swiftly. "Please, I'm worried about you."

Sesshoumaru turned, still hunched over himself, to face her and slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Heat, Kagome." Her eyes widened as her focus moved lower, seeing his hand rubbing at his obvious arousal through his pants. "I am in heat. You cannot help me and you are not safe here."

Her eyebrows crinkled with worry as she thought quickly; trying to remember everything she knew about demon heat and after a moment she smiled. "Yes, I can. I know exactly how to help you."

'_Oh, Kami, please let her really want to help,'_ he thought to himself as another whine slipped past his lips. He was sadly disappointed when she jumped to her feet and rushed out of the room, the front door closing behind her moments later. _'Well, at least she is safe.' _He was surprised again as the front door opened and closed once more and she appeared before him holding a newspaper.

"I know exactly how to help you. I was just reading this article a few hours ago!" Without any further explanation, she grabbed his home phone and left the room again. He could barely hear her as she spoke softly in the other room, his mind rushing to figure out what in the world the girl was up to and how she thought anything she read in the paper would help him through this hell of a heat.

When she returned, a smirk danced on her lips and he gave her a rather pathetic look. "Don't worry. I've got it all taken care of. You'll be feeling better in no time."

"Kagome…"

"Nope, not telling. You'll see soon enough." She sat back down beside him, trying her best to keep her eyes off his impressive and still visible erection. "Why didn't you want to tell me what was wrong? I know you're a demon. This is a demon thing. No biggie."

Sesshoumaru scoffed in his mind. Sure, she said that now but if she could see the things he was doing to her right at that moment in his mind she'd think otherwise. He noticed her wandering eyes and smirked. "See something that interests you, Kagome?" Oh how he wished it interested her. He was more than willing to share it with her; that was for sure.

Kagome looked purposely away as her cheeks flushed a brilliant red. "No, I've just… No, nothing. Oh, thank Kami!" she said as the doorbell rang, and she jumped to her feet and rushed out of the room.

What in the world had the girl done? She'd invited someone into his home when he was in this condition? **She** wasn't even safe there and he would give his life to protect her, even from himself. Did she not truly understand what demon heat meant?

He adjusted the way he was seated in an attempt to hide his painful package, but found it was impossible. Then he tried to distract himself by listening to Kagome's whispered voice in the hall, trying to figure out who in the world she'd called over. Finally his question was answered when she led a beautiful demoness into the room.

"Sesshoumaru, this is Kagura." When he simply lifted a brow at her in question she continued. "There was an article about demon heat in the paper that showcased the company Kagura works for. They… they…" Kagome blushed darker and the demoness sighed in annoyance.

"We come to demons in heat and take care of them when and how they need us," Kagura said in a seductive tone. She turned back to Kagome for a moment. "You can leave us now, little girl. I can manage from here."

Sesshoumaru frowned at the demoness's rudeness. How dare she give orders and speak condescendingly to Kagome in his house? He already knew this wasn't going to work. As painfully hard as he was, he didn't want this bitch within ten feet of his cock, but he couldn't just come out and say it. Kagome had done this for him, to help him. It was clear that she didn't see him as anything but a friend so this was his only chance at keeping Kagome safe. If she'd wanted him too… but it was obvious she didn't. He would find a way to make this work. He had to.

Kagome sucked in her anger and walked away. "I'll be up in the spare room if you need anything," she said, careful not to betray her upset. This was harder than she thought it would be, to know that some girl was going to be touching him, helping him with such an intimate problem. If only he could see her as more than a friend… she would love to be the one helping him, taking care of him. She loved him, always had, but his position on human/demon relations had been clear from the very beginning. He would never want her, not even when he was in such a desperate and obviously painful position. He would rather suffer than be with her and the knowledge brought tears to her eyes as she climbed the stairs.

-

"Now that we're alone," the demoness purred seductively, "let's get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable… me."

Sesshoumaru sat in silence as he watched her strip in front of him, determined to find a way to fuck this bitch even though she wasn't the one he really wanted. The one he wanted was upstairs, but she didn't want him, evidenced by her calling a whore to come relieve the pressure of his heat.

When she was bare before him she straddled his hips and began unbuttoning his shirt, her clawed fingertips teasing his chest as she went. She was already aroused and ready for him and she moaned softly as she eagerly ground her moist heat against his hardness.

His lack of response or even interest was beginning to irritate her and Kagura set out to gain his attention. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed it fully, tossing it to land on the opposite end of the couch, before she slid out of his lap and set to work opening his pants. She reached one hand in and pulled his erection out into the open where she could get a good look at it in its glorious entirety.

She licked her lips eagerly and leaned in, just about to wrap her lips around the head when a heart stopping snarl echoed in the room, freezing her in place.

Kagura looked up into burning red eyes and swallowed hard. His beast had risen to the surface and did not appear to be pleased with her in the slightest. Following her training and instincts, she let out a whimper of submission, tilting her head to the side and baring her throat. When he did not move or make a sound she turned around and knelt on her hands and knees at his feet, presenting herself for the taking and waiting for him to mount her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for something, anything to happen.

The sound of his zipper being closed startled her and she turned to look back over her shoulder at him. "Get dressed and get out," he growled; his words nearly unintelligible with his beast in control.

She didn't need to be told twice and Kagura gathered her clothing and made a mad dash for the door. She'd get dressed outside, thank you. She wasn't getting paid enough to be mauled by a pissed off dog demon. The human girl would get a refund, if she survived at least.

-

Sesshoumaru was fighting himself every step of the way as he ascended the stairs. He didn't want to do this but he no longer could stop himself. She was his best friend and now he was going to scare her, hurt her, and if she didn't surrender herself to him, most likely rape her. Then he would lose her forever. If only she'd left earlier when he'd asked her to. If only he'd kept her from coming over in the first place.

This was his fault and he knew it. He'd allowed her presence, not because he was sure he could control himself but because he secretly wanted her and this was his passive-aggressive way of testing the waters. If she'd responded differently, if she'd offered to help him with his situation herself rather than calling a company out of the newspaper then he would have known she wanted him too. It was stupid and cowardly and dangerous and now it was too late to put a stop to things.

-

Kagome jumped in surprise and clicked off the television, sitting up quickly as the door swung open hard. "Sessh?" She fought back a gasp of surprise at the sight of him, shirtless, his eyes blazing red and his markings jagged. He was barely in control. "Sessh? What happened to Kagura?"

"Gone," he answered in a feral, bestial voice, "like you should have been."

"She just left? But what about you? You're still…" She paused as he took an aggressive step forward.

"Leave, Kagome. This is your last chance. I… I cannot…"

She knew he didn't want her because she was human but she also knew he was desperate and in need and she cared too much to allow his pain to continue. Maybe he could overlook her humanity just this once to end his suffering. "No! I can't leave you alone like this. Sesshoumaru, let… let me help you."

Before she could blink he'd pounced on her, pushing her flat on her back on the bed as he knelt over her hips. His lips claimed hers in a passionate, dominating kiss and she moaned softly as her hands came up to rest on his chest, absently caressing the hard lines of his muscles. One clawed hand caught both of hers and pulled them roughly over her head, her touch being more than he could handle at the moment.

In one swift movement, Sesshoumaru ripped her shirt and bra from her body, instantly attacking her bare breasts. His hands molded them roughly, his claws pricking her delicate skin repeatedly, and he bent down to suck ruthlessly at one nipple and then the other as she whined and writhed beneath him. She hissed in pain as his fangs pierced her skin and he growled in pleasure as her blood flooded his taste buds.

Kagome kept her hands over her head where he'd put them obediently, soaking in his attention and loving his rough treatment. He was a demon. She'd never expected him to be gentle, and the thought of his wild, feral side had always excited her. This was almost a dream come true; would have been if he was touching her by choice and not because of the pain and pressure of his heat. Still, it was the best she was going to get and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

She yelped in surprise as he moved her body further up the bed, crawling down until he knelt between her knees. Kagome watched in anticipation as he slowly trailed one clawed finger the length of one leg and then the other, slicing open her jeans as he stared into her eyes. Soon the denim was in a pile on the floor and she was wearing nothing but panties. She moaned softly as the palms of his hands slid along the smooth skin of her calves and then her thighs until he reached her waist.

He smirked at her as he sliced the waistband of her panties, tossing them to join the rest of her tattered clothing. A fang peeked over his bottom lip and she whimpered in need, the sound calling to his beast, making Sesshoumaru lose the last few bits of control he'd held.

The demon thrust three long fingers into her core hard and fast, making her gasp in surprise. He let out an almost continual purring growl as he pumped his digits in and out quickly, bringing her to a climax in moments. His movements never slowed as he pushed her to and past the brink over and over again, the sounds of her pleasure and the scent of her arousal flooding his mind.

Kagome was certain she would pass out if he forced one more orgasm from her body and he still had his pants on. Suddenly she was worried, not for her safety so much as whether she was capable of satisfying him. Why had Kagura left when Sesshoumaru so clearly needed her? She had to do something. She couldn't let him down when he was depending on her.

"Sesshoumaru…" she purred, smiling as his motion slowed and his eyes met hers. "Come here."

She was surprised as he obeyed, groaning as his fingers slipped from her core and into his mouth. He crawled up her body and she caressed his cheeks gently before burying her fingers in his hair and pulling his lips to hers. He was uncharacteristically submissive as he allowed her to control the kiss, somewhere inside his mind knowing she needed a moment's rest.

It didn't take long for his beast to grow impatient again and he pulled away, ripping his pants off before crawling back over her body once again. He purred at her as he nudged her knees apart, nuzzling his nose to her throat and sucking at her pulse. As he moved to thrust into her, Kagome surprised him by reaching down and wrapping a firm hand around his aching cock.

"Ah, ah, not so fast," she said seductively, ignoring his irritated snarl. "Lay back for me." When he bared his fangs at her aggressively she squeezed harder and he let out an apologetic whimper. "I said lay back."

He moved slowly, paying close attention to her grip on his length as he rolled to the side until he lay on his back and she was stretched out beside him. "Kagome…" he whined and she laughed softly.

"Relax. Let Kagome take care of you for a little while."

Red eyes watched intently as the little miko kissed her way down his chest, her hands ghosting over his heated, sensitive skin, moving far too slowly in his opinion. Still, Sesshoumaru had managed to regain an ounce of control and was determined to give her the rest she needed for as long as he could handle. He was amazed that she hadn't already passed out or tried to make him stop his less than loving assault. She had amazing trust in him, but then, she always had. Either that or her devotion to their friendship ran deeper than he'd ever imagined.

The taiyoukai hissed in pleasure as her lips wrapped around the tip of his aching length, sucking eagerly, and when his hips lifted to make her take in more of him she pulled back. "No you don't. Be good," she purred, lifting both her hands and letting them begin to glow a soft pink, smirking as his eyes widened. "Don't make me use these."

Sesshoumaru fought harder to retain control and stay still as she returned to her previous position, this time thankfully taking in more than just the head, sliding his length in and out of her hot mouth, grazing him with her teeth from time to time. She'd surprised him with her willingness to use her miko energies. He wasn't sure what would happen if she zapped him. It was possible that it could keep him in line, but it was more likely to anger his beast and cause it to punish her, something he never wanted to happen.

All thoughts ceased as she worked him with her talented mouth, her soft lips, and her amazing tongue. Kagome watched his eyes, seeing the red and gold swirling together, knowing that her friend was in there somewhere, holding at least some control. The fact that his beast was allowing her to dominate him thrilled her and made her all the more determined to blow his mind. Her fingertips slid through his silvery white fur before wrapping one hand around his balls and squeezing firmly, the whimper of pleasure he released making her smirk around his cock.

He was approaching his climax and she could both see it in his face and feel it in his entire body as he tensed, his muscles tightening. A tug, a firm suck, and a touch of teeth finished him and he roared his completion as she eagerly swallowed his release. The taiyoukai pulled her up his body and kissed her thankfully as some of the pain and pressure of his heat eased.

"Kagome, you… you should go while you can," he whispered, knowing she'd only done what she'd done out of friendship and compassion.

The miko surprised him as she lifted her hips and slowly impaled herself on his still rock hard length. "But I'm not done yet," she said with a smirk at his shocked and pleased expression. His hands found her hips and he helped her as she bounced up and down on his cock, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she both gave and took pleasure.

The sight was incredible, her hair wild around her face, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips, and Sesshoumaru allowed her the dominant position for as long as he could take it. Finally, his beast won out and Kagome found herself rolled beneath a fiercely thrusting dog demon. Her orgasm found her quickly, his earlier attentions leaving her oversensitive to any stimulation. The feel of her passage rippling around him made the taiyoukai whimper as he thrust harder against the sensation of her body pulling him back in.

She lost count of the number of times she climaxed as he took his pleasure from her tired body. His hands were everywhere, his lips and tongue leaving trails of fire across her upper body, and the demon found multiple peaks himself, reaching a higher plane of ecstasy than he'd ever known. By the time Sesshoumaru regained full control all she wanted was to sleep.

His breath caught in his throat as he finally looked at her clearly, lust no longer clouding his vision. She lay limp beneath his body, her pale skin covered in angry red lines, scratches and cuts from where he'd been careless with his claws, and trails of blood from where his fangs had broken through. She was covered in sweat and her breathing was shallow, and Sesshoumaru was certain he'd caused her serious injury somehow. He was disgusted with himself, with his lack of self control with the most important woman in his life. He carefully slipped from her body, hearing her let out a sigh of relief, and he moved to sit at the end of the bed, certain she would never forgive him.

Kagome had never been quite so tired in all her life, but she'd also never experienced such incredible passion and pleasure. Too bad it would never happen again. He was back in control and now she worried what he would say or do when he realized just what he'd done with a human. Her eyes opened lazily and she peered down the bed at his back, seeing his shoulders slumped uncharacteristically. It was obvious just from his posture that he regretted it.

"You should have left when this Sesshoumaru told you to. You never should have come at all," he murmured, mostly to himself.

She struggled to sit up, her aching muscles protesting, and she forced herself to her feet. "I'm so sorry I cared about you." Kagome was fighting back tears as she bit out her words angrily. Anger was easier than pain to feel at the moment. Besides, she was in enough pain physically. She didn't need to feel her heart breaking too. Kagome started to limp across the room towards the door, planning on grabbing something of his to wear and get out of there. She couldn't handle his rejection.

Her words cut through him. She regretted caring about him. She regretted her compassion, their friendship. He watched her walking away from him and probably out of his life forever when he saw her stumble. In seconds he had her in his arms, carrying her back to the bed.

"You need to rest and recuperate before you attempt to exert yourself, Kagome," he said softly, trying not to look at all the wounds he'd inflicted to her beautiful body.

"I just want to get the fuck out of here so you can wash the disgusting human off and get on with your life."

His eyes narrowed in confusion as she struggled weakly to get out of his hold. "Kagome, look at me." When she refused to meet his eyes, he gently turned her head, finding her eyes closed tightly. A pained smile showed on his face as he brushed her bangs back from where they stuck to her sweaty forehead, allowing his palm to caress her cheek lovingly before he pressed his lips to the tip of her nose.

His unexpected tenderness got her attention and Kagome opened her eyes, seeing the pain so obvious in his. "Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru is sorry. I never intended to expose you to the brutality of my beast, especially during a heat. I should have protected you. I should have made you leave. Can you forgive me?"

Thoughts were running circles around Kagome's tired mind and she shook her head. "Forgive you? You mean you're not mad?"

"Mad?" he asked incredulously. She'd just risked her life to ease his pain. How could he possibly be angry at her?

"That you slept with a human?"

Sesshoumaru kissed her slowly, passionately, encouraged as she reciprocated after a moment's encouragement. When he finally pulled back he smiled at her. "I sent a demoness away because I wanted nothing more than to sleep with a human… with you." Kagome smiled in relief and then yawned, making Sesshoumaru chuckle. "You need to rest." As his eyes slid over her bare form he whimpered in apology. "You are covered in injuries," he almost whispered, eyes cast to the floor beside the bed.

"And?" Kagome asked with another yawn. "I'll heal. Do you feel better?" She giggled as she felt his tongue on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"This Sesshoumaru's heat has ended and I am assisting your healing process. Rest, Kagome. Allow me to take care of you now."

She didn't need to be told twice and as Kagome slipped into a deep, restful sleep Sesshoumaru set out to clean and heal her wounds. When she woke they would have some talking to do, but until then the silence, broken only by the sound of her steady breathing, was the sweetest music in the world, a song he hoped would never end.


End file.
